Clawz
Clawz is a black shadow cat in NiGHTS into Dreams that jumps from mouse to mouse and lights them up. He is the boss of Frozen Bell. To defeat this Nightmaren, you must destroy all the mice it lights up until there are no more for it to jump on then attack it to defeat it instantly. Appearances Outside of NiGHTS into dreams, Clawz made an appearance in Sonic Pinball Party and Sonic Lost World as a boss, curiously, in Sonic Pinball Party, instead of being the boss of the Frozen Bell table, he is the boss of the Mystic Forest table, in Sonic Lost World, he appeared in the Nightmare Zone as the fourth boss. Environment Clawz's battle happens on a carousel-like machine full of fireworks with pink mice heads, the machine appears to be surronded by big walls made of colorful bricks, for unknown reasons, the walls have holes with a bright light coming out of them. Battle Clawz will always stand above one of his mice fireworks and everytime NiGHTS comes close to him, he will jump to another firework far away from NiGHTS, Clawz will light up his fireworks and it's gonna be impossible to avoid them once they are launched, to defeat Clawz, the player must destroy his fireworks giving preference for lit fireworks to avoid taking damage, the litten fireworks can be destroyed by either paralooping or drill dashing into it, the ones that aren't can only be destroyed by the paraloop, once most of his fireworks are destroyed, Clawz won't be able to run away from NiGHTS anymore and the player will be able to defeat him with a single hit. Bio Information A translated Japanese biography for Clawz states: "A Second-Level black cat with sharp claws, he's spiteful by nature and would rather torment you from the shadows than attack you fair and square. So, just how far will NiGHTS have to chase those quick feet…?" Gallery clawzdraft.jpg|Concept Art of Clawz ClawzSPP.png|Clawz in Sonic Pinball Party. Encounter! (4).PNG|Clawz as he appeared in the Nightmare Zone DLC in Sonic Lost World. ClawzArchie.jpg|Clawz in Archie Comics. Trivia * Clawz early designs are drastically different from his final design, originally, he was intended to be either a round red cat or a female humanoid cat. *It's hard to explain exactly what Clawz represents, however, in the Archie Comics, he appears to be Reala's pet and has no connection to Elliot at all, in fact, Clawz was the only nightmaren who didn't have any purpose in the comics. **Clawz is the boss from Frozen Bell, a level stated to have a connection with Elliot's past, meaning Clawz likely has a connection with Elliot's past as well. *Curiously, Big the Cat from the Sonic series, who as the name suggests, is also a cat character, has as his main theme in Sonic Adventure a song called Lazy Days, which contains a guitar that sounds very similar to the one used in the Clawz boss theme. *Bomamba from NiGHTS Journey of dreams is similar to Clawz, she is a cat like second level nightmaren who can only be defeated after her traps (her cat minions) are defeated, her cat minions also resemble Clawz mice fireworks, they have head but lack body and they launch themselves into NiGHTS. *It should also be noted that a spotlight follows Clawz throughout the battle until the player takes out the last mouse. *Both Clawz and Jackle are similar to the Cheshire Cat from ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', since both have slit pupils and huge smiles, Clawz is really similar to a cat and Jackle is partly invisible. ru:Клоуз Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Bosses in : Nights into dreams